1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of fluid supply hoses that are under constant pressure from the fluid source, such as water hoses that deliver water to washing machines installed in residential housing.
2. General Background of the Invention
Rubber and other types of hoses are commonly used to deliver fluids to equipment such as automatic washing machines that call for fluid from time-to-time. In such applications, the fluid in the hose is often under pressure and the inlet side of the hose is connected to a supply, such as a metropolitan water supply, that is virtually unlimited in quantity. Thus when an unattended hose ruptures, especially in the case of washing machine supply hose in a residence, significant damage can result. To address this issue, numerous leak detection and leak mitigation apparatus have been developed but none are truly failsafe and many cannot be connected to standard hose connections.
For example, double wall hoses have been used in an attempt to mitigate or eliminate this risk. Such double wall hoses generally have an inner hose for conducting the fluid. The inner hose is surrounded by an outer hose to contain a leak should the inner hose rupture. In such a system, the outer hose may be connected to a drain to direct the fluid away from the rupture. But in either case, the rupture of the inner hose does not result in the fluid supply from the source being interrupted. Therefore, the user may not become aware of the rupture of the inner hose until the outer hose ruptures, resulting in a flood, or the user receives an enormous bill for the fluid that has been redirected down a drain.
Other efforts at solving this problem have involved the use of a soluble material that holds a spring-type device in an open position. If a leak occurs and dissolves the soluble material, the spring-type device will be triggered to shut off the water supply. But if the spring-type device fails, the water supply will not be shutoff In other words, such devices are not failsafe.
Other apparatus have been created that rely on an electronic sensor to initiate the termination of the fluid supply. Such apparatus are, however, prone to failure in in a manner that is not failsafe. For example, if a sensor to detect fluid in an overflow pan fails, it may not sense the presence of water and shutoff the supply. Similarly, if power is lost the system will not be able to shutoff the fluid supply unless backup power is provided.
In addition to these drawbacks, many mechanical solutions include devices on the inlet end of a hose that are bulky and difficult or impossible to install to a standard hose connection, such as a washer connection provided in a residence.
Thus, what is needed is hose that provides a failsafe solution in a streamlined design that will simply and easily connect to standard fittings to which any standard hose can be connected.